left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aratinga A.
http://img686.imageshack.us/img686/4152/dedust20001r.jpg Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away... Hello gringo! My talk page is the best place to ask questions. Or no. Anyway, If you leave any message here, I'll awnser you ASAP and please remember to sign your posts ;) Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 01:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: :( By "it" I'm going to assume you mean the thing about the apartment vents. As I stated in my summary, it had already been stated in the page. And I quote: "Although more dangerous (as you are guaranteed to take damage, or you may even miss altogether and die), there is a way to skip the apartments entirely. Look over the side of the roof that is directly behind you when you first start the level, and you'll see two air conditioning units. Try to jump on these, but '''be careful'. If you look down, you should be able to see your own feet (on the PC). As you approach the ledge, jump just as your feet are about to go over the side. If you jump too late, you will fall over the side and grab onto the ledge. If you are the last one to jump, you will slip and fall before the other Survivors can pull you back up. If you jump too soon, you will miss the air conditioning units and fall to your death. If you jumped correctly, heal up. If you jump to the street before you do, the Infected waiting for you might be able to finish you off before you get a chance. Another way is just to stand on the ledge, looking either to the left or the right of the generator and then strafe left or right without jumping. Doing so usually results in having either 81 or 63 HP left. Taking this route, you can skip part of this guide and go down to where you would normally exit the apartments. The air conditioning units have been removed for Versus Mode."'' It is #3 under "Campaign". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ya i saw it :P Aratinga A., 22:33 (UTC) Re: I have an idea Don't do that. Add it yourself. Do it as practice for using the format and spelling (plus it doesn't hurt to gain a few contributions. ;)) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Hi. I play the 360 version. If you do, my GT is monkeyguts9. I actually got the PC version, but my computer's video card sucked, and i would've had to get a whole new computer, which I wasn't gonna do. I returned it and got Prototype, instead.--Supermutantslayer450 23:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ok, thats too bad. :<--Supermutantslayer450 23:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) mmkay. Just not for a while. i dont have Live Gold, so i cant play online. ill tell u when i get live.--Supermutantslayer450 23:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Shanepedia Hello, Aratinga A. As my friend, I would like to ask if you have ever read either the Demonata series or Cirque du Freak series, both by Darren Shan. I have recently created the the Shanepedia, the wiki for the Darren Shan books. At the moment, I am the only person to contribute anything, and I need some help. So, if you have read those, and can find the time, I would really appreciate any help you could provide. The web adress is Shanepedia.wikia.com. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: OMFGGGGGGGG Ummmmmmmmmmm, yeah. I preordered it a while ago. The funny thing is, i am probably never gonna use the baseball bat. I preordered it so i would definitely get a copy, cuz its probably gonna be sold out for a few months.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Owning? how do you own L4D2? it isnt out yet, is it?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, i understand tha. what i meant is, your page says "I own Left 4 Dead 2". how does that work? is L4D2 out yet and I havnt heard about it?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::So that doesnt mean you have it in your hand at this very moment, right? like, its not in your house now. you just are gauranteed a copy cuz you preordered it, rite? your not able to play it rite now?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm confused. so, it is not out yet, rite? no one is able to play it rite now?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::ok, finally unconfused. I know what a preorder was, i just thought you had it rite this second. I was excited!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for notifying me.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 00:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ??? For some reason, it won't let me insert an infobox weapon template. Do you have any answers to what I might be doing wrong?--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 00:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. Thank you.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 00:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:The French Quarter I assume you mean you want to give it a proper walkthrough layout? If that's the case, then yes, but things may change in that level between the demo and the actual game. If so, we'll need to be ready to change it to suit the finished game's version rather than the demo's version. If The French Quarter gets written before Crash Course's The Alleys, and The Truck Depot Finale, it wouldn't surprise me. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 15:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Howdy Hello, i'm new. Electric guitar edit Hey, I'm like 99% sure that the electric guitar is based on an Ibanez GAX70, so why did you change it back? A picture of the Gax70: http://www.interstatemusic.com/wcsstore/InterstateMusic/ims/ipf/GTSGAX70TR.jpg You can see the same style headstock, same amount of dials, same pickup switch and bridge placement, and same fret inlays, so I'm pretty sure that's what it is. Monstercreatures.wikia.com Hey Aratinga! Me and Gadget3000 made the Monsters wiki. We were wondering if you would like to help. The wiki is about, you guessed it, monsters. Of any kind, really. So, if you want to, the web address is monstercreatures.wikia.com Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: l4d2 Hunter No thanks. I'm willing to wait 3 days to play the real thing. I don't entirely trust that program with legitimate info. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Miniguns Hey, no problem. :) its easy to forget about the NM one. Its just in such a bad spot, people dont usually use it. I dont. :P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, your wrong! Open up the console command thingy, and then spawn a bunch! OMG 1000 ON EACH LEVEL! OMG HAKZ! :):):):):):):)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::You heard me. ;P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Please don't make blogs on this wiki, it's not what it is for. This wiki is for data relating to valves game Left 4 Dead. The steam forums have a very nice section all for l4d2, so please do this kind of stuff there. The reason being that blogs clog up the recent changes page and make it difficult to catch vandals. And this doesn't just apply to you it applies to everyone. Also, please don't comment on blogs. Thanks and have a nice day. Crowbar 22:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Vandal "He is messing the articles since October 24. And Jo blocked him for 3 days. However, he still trolling. Five I really need you in the wiki. REALLY" Don't worry, I saw that on the IRC, and I took care of it. Even if I'm away when it's said, I usually see it eventually. So yeah, the point is, they're blocked now. And if you look, they're not coming back for quite a while. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 16:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Rags What the hell are "ragdolls"? You mentioned them on my talk. I wont respond for a week anyway, I told Jo to block me for a week.Marathon Man Re: Face Poser I suggest contacting Th3ProphetMan. He's done work with SDK type stuff, and if he can't help, I'm almost positive he could find someone that could give you the assistance you need. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Gmod Hey aratinga, Do you have Gmod cause I like please have a pic of something for my talk page for... solving jealousey. The anataganist of my wikia life, Jo, is too angry at me when something went wrong like about, hhhmmm lets say, a million years AGO! But can I please have a pic. Its going to be an easy - medium job and it was inspired by a youtube vid so please?Marathon Man :These are the sort of messages I talk about. Seriously. If you can't take the punishment, don't do the crime, even if it did happen 8 days ago. I have helped you when you needed it. It's not my fault you don't listen to what people say unless it's negative. I'm calling this the final straw. I'm this close to blocking you. In closing, grow up. I have never seen someone act as immature as you at 16 years of age. You should be ashamed. Thank you. (P.S. Sorry I had to put this on your talk page, Aratinga.) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: PM What about him? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well yeah. :D That's one of the many reasons we blocked him last month. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Fivedogisagod .... ....I assume this was some sort of "welcome back" prank? xD You know, Rick Astley was a follower at one point. But he kept rickrolling me... Being rickrolled again brings back odd, and rather nostalgic memories of him. Huh. So yes, rickrolling is one thing, I can handle that. But making me lose The Game, too?! Bah! And uh, for the record, you're right, I am a God. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Block Sure. Three says oughta do it, straighten him out. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 18:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Riot Infected Hey dude, Do you have the Aus version of left 4 dead 2? Cuz i do, and im seeing big green armored zombies! Grand theft automobile 10:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Little Question Five is still around. Stigma got bored and moved on. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC)